Second chances in a new world
by Nekton
Summary: This is suppose to be a multiple crossover story. It's a multiple crossover with other anime/manga and books I've read and seen over my years. When characters die they are sometimes given a second chance. They may become good or bad depending how they see their deaths. Aron Lagaris (yes that asshole was revived) is now in a new world and meets a guy named Archer ( from Graceling).
1. Aron

_Dear diary,_

 _This is Aron Lagaris and I am now eighteen. It's been year since I was killed by that asshole Magnus and only to end being revived in another world. Death felt weird for a bit. When I regained consciousness I was in a place with white walls and this one huge door. Some girl who looked about sixteen was looking at me. "Welcome to the void of multiverse," she said," I asked the God of death to bring your soul here to be revived in a different world."_

 _I knew that I died but being revived? Never thought it happen. "Not sure what time period you'll end up in." With that she grabbed me and threw me into the door. I landed in a river._

"Hey Aron! Help me the bar again today!," Tomas shouts slamming the bedroom door open. "Seriously? I hate working in the bar!," Aron says angrily. "What you gonna do? Slit my throat like ya did last time?" Aron gets up and walks out the room. Tomas Agallon arrived in this world years before he did.

It's surprising to Aron how the guy he killed didn't try to get revenge. "I hate it when you guilt trip me." Tomas smiles "yeah, be grateful and besides you're not rich anymore." Tomas knows that Aron was killed by Magnus back in their world and sees it as repayment for his own death.

A voice from an angry woman comes from downstairs. "What the hell you think you're doing!" Selena, Tomas's wife, just threw some customers out again. A fourteen year old boy ran up the stairs with a scared look on his face. "Jonah get a broom. There's most likely some glass on the floor," Aron says.

Jonah nods. Aron finally makes it downstairs to see some frightened customers and an angry Selana. "Aron go get some more wine from the cellar," she says. Aron nods and retrieves the wine thinking about the stupid customers who angered this strong woman. Getting drunk in the middle of the day is a very stupid thing to do.

Tomas is now serving the customers wine while Aron cooks meats. The run a bar and barbecue place. A very popular place in this town that attracts tourists from all over. Members from the Adventurer guilds love it here. "I'm going to my second job tonight," Aron says. He works in a maid café and crossdresses there a lot. People usually he's a guy and the ones who figure it out usually stop coming.

Night rolls in and Aron is at the café dressed in his maid outfit. He puts on a wig to complete the look and walks out the changing room. The manager, Cana calls him Nonon and like everyone else in the Maid Café has a nick name. "Hey, Nonon!," some male customer shouts. "I want a chocolate mocha," he says smiling like the perverted man he was.

"One chocolate mocha is on your way sure," Aron says in the best feminine voice he could do. For hours he took orders from customers and cleaned. He's been working there for a couple of months and already became on of the most popular maids in there. 11: 30 pm is closing time and while the last of the customers left Aron and another maid were assigned cleaning duty.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?," Cana says to Aron. "Don't worry so much, Cana. We'll be done by 11:45, so no need to worry." The manager left leaving both Aron and Shelly, the other maid, behind. While Aron was cleaning the tables and dishes Shelly took out the trash. "Shelly let me know when your done with your duties," he class out to her. She goes outside only to come back in with shock.

Aron runs to her. "Shelly what's wrong?!," he says. Shelly calms down. "Some guy is outside and unconscious!" They bring the young man in only to have him suddenly wake up. "Where am I? Who are you people!" Both maids back away. "Hey, calm down you. We just wanted to help," Shelly says hiding behind Aron.

The young man sat up slowly. His blond hair and brown eyes distract Aron for a few seconds. "Sorry, I passed out looking for my companions. We got separated somehow and I passed out from exhaustion." Aron notices a bow on his back is a magic weapon. He learned that some weapons have magic powers in this world.

They give the brown skinned, blond haired man some water. "Shelly you can go home while I stay here," Aron says. The fifteen year old girl left leaving Aron and the stranger alone. "So how were you killed?," the stranger says. Aron freezes. This isn't how someone is suppose to start a conversation!

"Sorry, stupid question. Should have asked for your name instead." Aron extends his hand "Aron Lagaris, killed by a prince," he says. The young man shakes his hand. "Most people call me Archer. Killed by an arrow to the stomach." That makes Aron cringe. An arrow to the stomach is a slow and painful way to go.

Archer gets up and just before he walks out kisses Aron on the cheek. "Thanks for the water. I'll find an inn for the night and"-he turns to face Aron- "I know you're a guy."

Aron was too confused to react.


	2. Aron 2

Aron walks in the bar to see Tomas sitting on one of the tables. "You're late. Care to explain," Tomas says. The young man just walks by him and goes up the stairs. Tomas raises him voice," I won't tolerate being ignored like, young man." Aron stops and turns around to face Tomas. "Come here."

No matter how much he would have protested, Aron would still get guilt tripped somehow. He finally makes downstairs to Tomas. "Now, tell me why you were late tonight," Tomas says. "Cleaning took longer than expected." Tomas snickers. "What's so funny?," Aron says.

"It's obviously written all over your face," Tomas says.

"What is?," Aron says.

"You've had a romantic encounter."

Aron was about to say something smart until a voice of a very scary woman made him shut up. "Aron don't do anything stupid. We don't to have you hurt, again." When Aron first arrived in this world he was dying of hunger and sickness.

"You would've died if we didn't find you," Tomas says patting his head. "I still find it strange why you took me in when I was the one that killed you and also did some horrible things back home," Aron says.

Tomas smiles. "You got what you deserved. Death."

The next day, Aron and Jonah were out in the community vineyard collecting grapes. "Remember when you first came here and you were kind of an ass about working like a commoner?," Jonah says as they work in the fields picking off grapes. "Yes. What about it?" Aron doesn't like what's going on. "What changed you?"

What did change him? Was the fact that he was just as poor with no one caring about him? He knows if he murders someone Aron could be arrested and killed. Lots of crimes committed by him back in Mytica would get his ass hurt here. "I guess the fear of dying again." It was the shortest answer he could come up with.

The summer sun was beating on their heads when a person with blonde hair and familiar brown eyes shows up. Aron stares as Archer and with two other people, a young woman with light green hair and a young man with wavy blonde hair, were talking with one of the farmers.

Archer's brown eyes spot Aron's. The green eyed young man looks away. "Aron!" Archer shouts," Aron, over here!" People also working in the vineyard began motioning him to go to Archer. "Aron your boyfriend wants you," Jonah says. So, an embarrassed Aron walks over to Archer.

"Nice to see you again, Archer," Aron says. Archer smiles and points to his companions. "These are my companions. Guys this is Aron from the maid café." The woman steps in first. "Hello, my name is Dunya Musta'sim." Dunya's green hair is tied to a ponytail. The young man with pale skin and blonde hair steps forward.

"Nice to meet you, Aron. My name is Run." Aron acknowledges to two companions. "So what are you doing here?," Aron says. He can feel the eyes of the people looking at him. "We're looking for-," Archer begins to say but Run intervenes. "It's classified guild work. Sorry but we aren't allowed to get regular citizens involved."

Run looks at Archer who seems to get the message. "I understand." Aron says," could you at least tell me where you are staying?." Both and Archer look at Run. He nods. "At the local inn." The trio eventually leave Aron to finish working in the fields. Later that night, Aron was working in the maid café.

The usual type of customers came by and the usual type of work. Archer came by at some point making Aron feel terribly nervous. He still put up a professional attitude despite Archer's occasional wink and teasing faces. When he leaves everything feels less stressful.

Cana came to him at some point. "I can't but notice your actions when that handsome young man came in, Nonon," she says smiling. "I'm just making sure he didn't do anything stupid." Another employee, Mimi, came to him. "Is that your boyfriend or something?," she says. "No!"

Aron huffs and goes back to attend his duties. Closing time comes around. Aron, Mimi, and Shelly are left behind cleaning. Some strange looking men come in the café. "I'm sorry but guys will have to leave," Mimi says. Aron quickly grabs Shelly and puts her near the back entrance. "If they start getting hostile run to the authorities," he whispers.

Shelly nods. "I said leave!," Mimi shouts. One the men grabs her. "We're not gonna hurt you. We know have the stone!," he says. "Just give it to us and we'll leave." It's obvious she doesn't know what they're talking about. Aron quickly runs and attacks one of the men hitting him with a skillet.

A brawl between Aron and the group of men. The plan to distract them enough for Mimi to escape work but now Aron was in big trouble because more men came in and managed to knock the skillet from his hand restrain him. "Give him a good beating but don't kill him. He has the stone."

Aron never got the chance to scream for they put a gag in his mouth and blind folded him. The men beat shit out of him. Pain came from all directions. Then, there was yelling and the pain stops. Aron could only tell that there was fighting going on. Someone lifts his aching body up and takes the blindfold off.

The person takes the gag out of his mouth but Aron doesn't say anything. It's Archer looking at him with a worried expression. "Aron please don't die on me."

Waking up to relieved faces of the Agallon family, Aron felt pain wash over him. "Take it easy, Aron." Tomas says. "You don't have any broken bones but you do have cuts, bruises, and one black eye." The memory of what happened is little blurry. A doctor came in to check on him. He will need a few days of healing.

Archer, Dunya, and Run all came in the room. The expressions on their faces tell Aron that they aren't just concerned about his well being. When asks them what is really going on Run steps foward. "We need to talk to you about something very important," he says.

Everyone began listening to Run's explanation. "Have you heard of the twelve animal Zodiacs?," he says. Aron nods. "Apparently there's magical stones based off of those animals. We are looking all over the world for them." The zodiac animals have magical stones based off of them?

"We've found out that the tiger stone is in this town but the place it's in is the problem," Dunya says. "Where is the stone placed exactly?," Tomas says. The trio look at each other then Archer speaks. "Aron, the stone is in your heart."


	3. Scherezade

**Warning: there's gonna lots of spoilers incase you haven't noticed. Many characters in the story have died in their respective world. If you have watched a show or read a book series with these characters in it and haven't gotten to the part where they died I'm sorry.**

Scherezade Bellos sat next to her mother's grave. In her previous life as a magi stuck with her. The memories fully developed when she was fourteen. A year before her mother died.

"So is it true that your a sorceress of creation?," a man with green hair asked. His name is Lubbock and he owns a string weapon called an imperial arms. He arrive in the village a few days ago along with a blonde girl name Leone and a red head name Pyrrha Nikos.

They came from a guild just to recruit her.

"Yes, in my original world after I had died and I was in a secret place before someone took my to the white void."

"Yeah and you were reincarnated into this world. Not revived like us."

Lubbock from what Leone told her was a perv. But, aren't all men at some point?

"So are you going to join our guild?," Leone says walking with Pyrrha up to the tombstone of her mother.

"Emilia Bellos," Pyrrha read out loud. "She was really great at archery from what I've heard."

"She was."

The group left her tombstone and the village graveyard.

"I have lived in this village all my life but this new world is big."

"So you'll come with us?," Leone says.

Scherezade nods.

"That's great! You'll grow to love the guild in Pearl Cove City," Pyrrha says excitedly.

"Oh that reminds me! We got a message from Archer that he found a new recruit with the tiger stone his heart and another message from Lysandra. She, Gregor, and Brion found the snake stone," Lubbock says holding up a crystal ball.

Sherezade didn't have a lot of stuff to pack in the carriage. The villagers gave her a farewell celebration which made her teary.

"My mother's last words were to seek out adventure while I still have my youth."

"Yeah no need to settle down just yet!"

Leone is a cheery person and Pyrrha is very kindhearted.

They all leave with villagers waving goodbyes.

 **scherezade - Magi**

 **Pyrrha Nikos - Rwby**

 **Leone & Lubbock - Akame ga kill**


	4. Archer

It was awkward in a way seeing Aron give the Agallon family one last hug before leaving. Archer sat next to Aron on the train to Pearl Cove. The emerald eyed young man was wearing a kilt. Kilts are like skirts for men and appeared in this world about fifty years ago.

It's an old fashion trend for guys. Archer sat next to the window as the train started moving. Aron's body stiffens. It's obvious. He's scared. He put a hand on the dark blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry I was scared my first time too."

Aron relaxes. "You sure we don't die?"

"Yeah as long as the train doesn't fall off the tracks, robbers don't get on, and terrorist don't us up."

He said too much.

Dunya hits his head. "Shut it you're scaring him."

The train stops at Pearl Cove City after an hour and a half. Archer, Aron, Dunya, and Run get off the train. They put all of Aron's luggage in a wagon. They go to the guild at the center of town. People were gathering around a billboard which had the names of new guild members.

The Black Pearl guild always did this. The names were big. Had Aron's name on it and the name of someone else. Looking to his left he spotted the three Palesians Lysandra, Gregor, and Brion. He was about to call out when Aron grabs his arm and drags him to an alley.

"Why didn't you tell those three were here," he says.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"I was their enemy back in Mytica!"

Aron looked like he's about to have a panic attack.

"I see. Don't worry if they try anything I'll handle it."

Archer turns to leave when Aron grabs his blonde hair.

Note: Archer has the same kind of hair like Daveed Diggs from Hamilton. That's how I see him.

"Archer I'm serious! I killed one of them!"

"Don't move a fucking muscle."

Lysandra Barbas had her bow and arrow ready aiming at Aron. Archer steps in front of him. "Move Archer."

"Put the bow down Lys," Gregor says walking up to them.

"Why so Aron can slit the throat of someone I care about?"

Archer looks at Aron. His green eyes are stained with guilt.

"Let Lys at least shoot him on the arm or something Gregor," Brion says.

"Really guys you're gonna hurt a man who done nothing wrong in this world?," Archer says.

"Innocent my ass! He was one of those damn nobles who watched our people suffer!"

She wasn't going to back down.

Before anyone else could say anything a gust of strong wind pinned them all to the alley walls. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks into the alley with Leone, Lubbock, and Pyrrha.

"Stop this meaningless fight now!," Pyrrha says.

"Damn it Pyrrha are you serously going to defend this arse?"

Pyyhra looked at Lys angrily.

"We made an agreement not to attack anyone without a real good reason."

For the next twenty minutes Aron sat next to Archer eating in the guildhall. His eyes showed no emotion.

"Are you alright?," Archer says.

"I'm fine."

Aron doesn't want to talk.

"Aron Lagaris, if I am correct?," the new girl says walking up to them.

"Yes."

"I'm curious of what brought you into this guild."

"I wanted to see the world."

Staying silent Archer let the two newbies talk.

"Matei! Give me back my puppets!"

A seven year old half vampire child jumps on the table surprising everyone.

"You have to be faster then that Reisuke!"

Seven year old Reisuke Houjou growls at Matei. Behind him was a little pink haired girl named Markio and another girl named Nina Tucker. The three of them are Matei's adopted siblings.

"Matei stop being such a bully! If that woman hadn't taken my vectors away I would have ripped you to pieces!"

Mariko's statement was pretty loud but the guild members were used to it. Archer shakes his head.

"Give the puppets back, Matei," he says.

The half vampire boy pouts and does as he's told.

 **Reisuke Houjou - Mirai Nikki**

 **Mariko - Elfen Lied**

 **Nina Tucker - Fullmetal alchemist/brotherhood**


	5. Aron 3

Aron is laying on his new bed. Archer had left for some drinks offering Aron to come along but he refused. The room is quite plain. The walls are turquoise and the curtains are navy blue. The carpeted floor is brown like chocolate. He had unpacked most of his stuff and placed them in the right dressers. He like to keep thing organized.

His sleeping clothes is a red shirt with an owl design and his pants are black. Just when was about to sleep the front door slams open. Heavy footstep and the scent of alcohol reach him. Archer's blonde hair is the first thing he sees. The brown skinned man looks at Aron and smiles drunkly.

Aron can't stand the scent of alcohol ever since he stopped drinking. The drunken man falls to the floor out cold. Being sensible he had to drag Archer's heavy unconscious body to his bed. Going back to bed and laying in the blankets Aron felt like throwing up a bit. The alcoholic scent reminds him of the bar.

Tomas Agallon was so kind to him. The feeling of being forgiven is strange but a good kind. He'll write to them later.

"Goddess Cleiona," he began praying. "Please watch over my fellow Auronians back in Mytica and guide my steps in this world."

The morning sun shines through a little part of a curtain. Aron felt someone next to him. Slowly opening his to reveal the handsome dark face of Archer. The heat begin rising in his cheeks because of the fact Archer has an arm around his waist.

"Archer wake up!" Aron pushes him off the bed. With a loud thump and a groan of pain Archer gets up from the floor. He looks around the spots the angry green eyes of Aron.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Um.."

Aron raises a brow expecting an explanation.

"You didn't take advantage of me last night, did you?"

Is he serious right now?

"Heck no! I just woke up this morning with you right next to me!"

Archer smirks.

"What's so funny?" Aron doesn't like the way Archer is acting.

"You're blushing with embarrassment! Very cute."

"Of course I'm embarrassed. I don't even like guys."

The brown eyes of Archer widen. "I never said anything about your sexual preference."

"I-I, um..."

What is going on with him?

They enter the Black Pearl guild hall. Many people from all over are in this place. Some of them aren't even humans. "You got any dragons in this guild?"

"Aron, dragons are flying reptiles that breathe fire," Archer says. "I don't think they would join."

"But Selena is a dragon."

"Huh?"

"Tomas's wife, Selena, is a dragon."

Archer widens his eyes in surprise. "I didn't even know dragons could take a human form!"

"They can."

He understands the shock. When Aron found out Selena was a dragon he freaked out and nearly had a heart attack.

"Althea is going to love this news."

Did he just hear him right?

"Who is Althea exactly?"

"She's the wife of a vampire and use to be a queen back in her world."

Great another person he murdered is here.

"Did you know the mysterious girl in the white gave Althea a potion that turned her twelve years younger than she already was?"

"So was that half vampire Matei her child?"

"Yes, he's seven years old right now."

Magnus has a half brother. How nice.

"New meat!" Matei jumps on Aron's back causing him to fall forward. The group of children dog pile him.

"Seems like the kids like you," Archer says.

"Get off me!"

The kids run away. They scream with excitement.

"The little monsters nearly killed me," Aron says.

"I'm only a half monster, the others are fully human," Matei says.

He looks a little like Magnus. The black hair, the pail skin. Only difference is the boy has red eyes and no scar.

"Mommy is a human and she's very nice."

"Very nice, huh?"

Matei nods happily. Before Aron could protest the boy turns into a bat and lays down on his head.

"He seems happy on your head." Scherazade Bellos says.

When he learned she was Cleo's niece he wanted to cry. He didn't say anything about it though.


	6. Fernando

Fernando sat on a boulder waiting. Fred was suppose to lore that damn monster here. How hard is it for wizard to get a damn praying mantis' attention. Then someone was screaming with excitement. Fred Weasley is flying on his broomstick and a giant praying mantis monster chasing him.

A large bolt of lightening came from the sky and shocked the insect.

"Hey Arse! You almost shocked me!," Fred says.

"Sorry didn't think you were that close," Fernando shrugs.

Fred laughs. "You really are a monsters with those horns on your blue head."

"They aren't horns that's just my hair naturally sticking up." He points at his hair. It looks like cat ears up close but devil horns from far away. "And besides, I'm a demigod! My father is deity of thunder and my mother was a priestess."

"I already know that."

"I'm just reminding you!"

The duo collect their pay and head back to the guild in Sea Sky City. It's name is Thunder Whale. Fitting for a town whose people worships the local thunder God. No one but Fred and Chelsea know that's his dad. They enter the guild. Mostly filled with bounty hunters.

A pregnant woman with ginger hair and reddish eyes runs to Fred and hugs him. "Chelsea I'm alright," he says.

"Part of me thought you would be gone forever," Chelsea says.

"The pregnancy mood swings are at it again."

Chelsea frowns and pulls Fred to her level. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good." She lets go off him and sits on a bench. Chelsea turns to Fernando and says," your grandfather wants you."

That's great just great. The old guy was gonna try to make him move his furniture again. Not a terrible task but it gets annoying from time to time.

Fernando flew in the sky to his grandfather's home. The elderly man opens the door.

"My dear grandson!" They embrace each other. "You look like your mother everyday."

"Thank you grandfather." The house is pretty big but old. A few times Fernando had to fix holes on the floor or holes from the roof.

"Is there something you need grandfather?," Fernando says as the enter the living room. His grandfather goes to a shelf taking a small chest in it. "I need you to deliver this chest to this address in Pearl Cove City."

"Why not send it by mail?"

"Think boy, if this chest didn't have an object of value in it I wouldn't have called you here!"

"Okay, okay!" Fernando holds up his hands. "I'm sorry."

His grandfather smiles. "Don't take off the seal because if you do great danger will come."

He hands the chest to Fernando. "And keep it away from prying hands."

Fernando nods. If his grandfather is this desperate what could inside?


	7. Something random

Side story introduction.

Hello dear readers. My name is Shelly Paddington and I'm a young witch in training. I'm childhood friends with Jonah Agallon. (AN:I decided to change his personality. Fuck you it's my story).

"Hello Shelly...the clouds are nice," Jonah says.

Yeah. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. I've known him for years and he still has that classic stoic face.

In maid cafe:

Mimi walks up to Shelly with a scared look on her face. "How can you be friends with someone who's a possible psychopath?"

"Which table is Jonah in?"

"Table 4."

Shelly went to the table. Jonah's stoic face has been there ever since she could remember. "You miss Aron?," she says.

He nods and replies," I feel lonely with out him around because I don't have friends except for you."

"Yeah..about that."

"Is something wrong? We are friends you can tell me anything," Jonah says. His face shows no emotion but Shelly can tell he's worried.

"I'm almost sixteen and as tradition my family off to the school of magic for awhile."

Jonah holds her hand. "You can't go."

"I'm sorry Jonah but my papers have already been sent. I'll write to you every chance I get, I promise!"

The half dragon man didn't respond. He just got from the table and left. Shelly could swear he just gritted his teeth.


End file.
